imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Landon Hsu
NAME: Landon Hsu AGE: 17 ORIENTATION: Homosexual LOOKS: Landon is short and petite, and has the most feminine features a guy can have without being called a transvestite, and instead make him cute. His shoulder length black hair is dyed to an auburn/dark strawberry blonde color. His skin is smooth, and his lips are a very light shade of pink that they almost blend in with his skin. He never wears girly colors like pink and purple, and always wears a striped t-shirt or polo, with a loose tie. He also wears some pins, one that usually have some witty remark on it, that he probably bought at a store like Hot Topic. PERSONALITY: Landon is openly homosexual, but not in the overly flamboyant, loud, and girly sense. He's more down-to-earth with his sexuality, and doesn't let it blind or influence his personality. Instead, Landon, despite his cute and feminine features, tries to be a cool, tough-ass kind of person because he's not entirely fond of the way he is. You know, those stereotypical emo but somehow cool jerks you see in every single anime/manga. Too bad for him, he doesn't know the first thing about acting like that. When he tries to scowl and show an expression of anger or irritation, he looks like he's pouting with the most irresistible puppy dog face that just shatters his original desire. When he tries to criticize or tell off someone coldy, he sounds polite, and his already high pitched voice doesn't really help him. Other than that, Landon is also a very creative and imaginative fellow, although he tries not to show it. He's the kind of person you would see at home playing with something that someone else would throw in the garbage, kind of like the "one man's trash is another man's treasure." Landon is also quite emotional. Although he tries to keep it on the inside in order to preserve what he thinks is his "tough" persona, there are times where he can't hold it in anymore, and he will start crying publicly. LIKES: Landon likes sweets first and foremost, and that love is probably the only thing that he openly shows that contradicts his desire. He is NEVER seen without a lollipop in his mouth or chewing a piece of gum. He also likes the feeling of being tough (even though everyone else doesn't see it that way.) He also likes art, but rarely shows it, like his love for small animals like cats. DISLIKES: Landon doesn't like people who tell him that he's not tough because most people tell him that he is (which is of course a lie to make him feel better.) He doesn't like to show his more feminine side either. He also tends to dislike the more popular cliques, but there are probably exceptions. Landon also hates things that are very slimy and gross, and can be a real neat freak at points. STRENGTHS: Landon is creative and imaginative, and rather that directly hurting someone, would be more likely to set up a trap to incapacitate someone for the time being. He's also very petite so that could help him with hiding or running away. He has very strong legs and hands, but not much strength elsewhere. He also has a lot of energy (although he doesn't show it) from so many sweets, so he can keep going for a while. And he's an overall sweet person even if he tries to show otherwise. WEAKNESSES: Landon can be very clueless and naive at times, trusting people who shouldn't be trusted. Being gay also comes with a lot of hate, probably from the more religious or the more popular. Landon would probably be very underestimated in the game and would thus become a first target to some people. He also isn't the brightest Asian around. Oh, and he's too cute for his own good. FEARS: Landon has the biggest fear of the dark, and he's going to have to face it a LOT in this game if he's going to be hiding. He also is a very scared of dying, and has a big fear of bugs that are very slimy and disgusting. RELATIONSHIPS: You can choose. FAMILY: Nothing spectacular; normal four person household: a mother, a father, and an older sister. BIO: Once again, nothing spectacular. Landon lived life normally for the most part, and came out of the closet in the middle of middle school. Considering that he was very cute and feminine looking, it wasn't surprising to many so life changed very little for him at that point. In high school, he tried to change a bit, and so he tried to be tough, but just ended up even more cute than usual, while Landon actually believed that he was being very tough. Satisfied, he lived life how he wanted to, blah blah, and ended up where he is now. GAMEPLAY: Run and hide no matter what and avoid contact with others, because he doesn't want to kill people or run into people who want to kill him. He doesn't mind getting into fights where he'll use his feminine features (as much as he hates to) and knock them out, but he won't kill unless it's absolutely necessary. OTHER: And he's supposed to be Taiwanese, even though the actor is Japanese.